


Sleeping Together

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Hotel Sex, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Season/Series 04, Sharing a Bed, casual mention of Fitz dying, mentions of Mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Future Fic: SHIELD is back to operating in the shadows again, and it's hard on everyone.





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect I might be writing a lot of post-S4 fic during the 19 years of the hiatus.

"It just sort of happened." Coulson raises his eyebrows at Daisy's sheepish expression.

"How?" he asks, his tone as neutral as he can make it. It's not easy – he wants to laugh, because she looks so awkward about falling asleep in his bed. He's not surprised, of course – given the life they've been living the last few months since she rescued him from the Nova Corp's space prison. It's still too dangerous for them to set up a permanent base, so they split their time between motels and the two vans: Daisy's got her van, the one she had when she was 'rogue' (they're all rogue now of course), and they've got a second one which Mack drives. Their team consists of him and Daisy, Simmons, May and Piper, and Mack and Elena: Fitz is dead – he'd been killed early on while on a supply run – he'd run afoul of a couple of Watchdogs who'd recognised him from the daily news bulletins about 'America's Most Wanted' in which they all feature regularly. Coulson tries not to remember the fact that the Watchdogs filmed his 'execution' and posted it online.

"I haven't been sleeping properly," Daisy says, and Coulson's desire to laugh vanishes instantly. He's suspected that she's been having nightmares but hadn't been able to confirm it. "You might not know, but I was up all night finishing that Trojan program I've been creating to infect the Daisybots."

"It's finished?" he asks eagerly, sitting down beside her on his bed. 

"Yeah. We just need to come into contact with one of them, and then I can unleash it and infect them all – and then at least they'll be out of commission. No more LMDs with my face running around giving me a bad reputation. Well, a worse one."

"Good work," he tells her. He can't help wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her against him.

"Thanks," she murmurs, and he feels her slip her arms around him. He turns his head and presses his lips to her brow.

"That doesn't explain how you ended up sleeping in my bed, though," he says gently. "And I'm not complaining – just curious."

She sighs. "I was gonna sleep in my room but Mack and Elena are in there, and with May sparring with Jemma and Piper in their room, this was the only quiet room. I didn't mean to actually fall asleep – I was just waiting for you to get back and sleep caught up with me."

"I understand." He brushes his lips against her temple again. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggests. "We're not moving out for a few more hours."

"Could you – " She pauses, then sits back upright and shakes her head. "Never mind."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asks, and she flushes.

"You've probably got loads to do," she says.

"Not right now," he assures her. He gets up and sheds his coat, then pulls off his shoes and socks, before sitting back down on the bed. "Do you want me to lie down with you?"

"Is that too much to ask?"

"No," he says firmly. "Nothing you ask could ever be too much to ask."

"Phil." She whispers his name and he can see she looks like she might cry, so he gestures for her to lie down, then moves to settle himself beside her. He doesn't hesitate to slip his arm around her, drawing her close.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time," he assures her softly.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

He doesn't mean to fall asleep too, but somehow he does, and it's Daisy who wakes him as she fights a nightmare. He wakes her up and she struggles with him until his low-voiced calling of her name cuts through the dream and her eyes open, then she sits up. 

"It's okay, it's okay," he tells her softly, sitting up beside her. "It was just a dream."

"I dreamt the Kree had come for us," she tells him, her own voice barely a whisper. "They'd come to destroy all Inhumans – and they, they – " She breaks off and starts sobbing quietly.

"It's okay, Daisy," he says. "It's okay – just let it all out."

He has a feeling this has been building for a long time as he's not even sure how well she processed what had happened to her when Hive Swayed her, never mind any of the stuff that happened afterwards – like meeting the fake Ward in the Framework, or everything that happened within the Framework, including getting beaten up to within an inch of her life.

There's a big damp patch on his shirt by the time she calms herself down again, and he takes it off.

"Phil." Her voice is tremulous and tender as she sees the scars on his chest and back, and when he lies down beside her she wraps her arms around him and clings to him. He strokes her back and arm, trying to soothe her.

He's not expecting it when she starts kissing him, the pressure of her lips gentle, yet somehow insistent, on his left arm, up to his shoulder, then down the length of his scar. He feels shaken by the tenderness in her touches, and in her eyes when she lifts her head before she lowers her mouth to his. A tiny part of him thinks he should object, should put her off because this is Daisy and surely she can't want him, of all people, but the much larger part of him is thinking 'Finally', and wrapping his arms around her, drawing her body over his as she deepens the kiss, curling her tongue against the roof of his mouth.

She rocks her body against his and he moans softly into her mouth as he feels himself hardening.

"Are you sure?" he asks softly when she lifts her head and allows them both to catch their breath.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Philip Coulson." She lowers her head and they kiss again, and he reaches between their bodies to insinuate his hand inside her leggings. They both moan when he touches her – she's already quite wet and he easily slips a finger into her.

"More, Phil," she says, her voice soft and breathy, so he adds a second finger and begins to finger her in earnest. She moves over him, actively riding his fingers, and he can feel his cock throbbing in his pants, and hopes desperately he won't climax yet.

She comes hard, her muscles tight around his fingers, and he thinks he's never seen a woman look as beautiful as Daisy Johnson does when she comes. 

After a few moments she kneels up and he withdraws his fingers, thoughtlessly sucking them clean. Meanwhile Daisy unfastens his pants and eases them and his boxers down far enough to expose his rampant erection. She shoves her leggings and panties down to her knees, then positions herself over him, and they both moan as he slides home, stretching and filling her.

"I don't think I'm gonna last long," he says regretfully. "I'm out of practice."

She stretches her body out atop his and tightens her muscles around his thick prick. "That's okay, Phil." She begins rocking to and fro, and he allows his hands to roam up and down her body: squeezing her ass, stroking her back, caressing her shoulders and upper arms.

He lasts longer than he'd dared hope, but still climaxes far sooner than he'd have liked. Daisy doesn't seem to care – she'd come before he did, then comes again, harder, as he does. 

Once they've caught their breath she rolls off him, then strips off her clothes, tossing her tank, leggings and panties onto the floor, before she helps him out of his jeans and boxers.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispers into her hair as they spoon up together, with Daisy as the little spoon. "And I'm so lucky."

"We're both lucky," she says, tightening her arms over his, which are wrapped around her torso below her breasts.

"I guess we are." He nuzzles the side of her neck a bit until he feels her body relax in his arms, then he allows himself to relax as well.

The timing of this development in their relationship is pretty lousy, but he can't bring himself to care: he and Daisy belong together, he's sure of that now, and while he's not sure he deserves her, he's determined to give her whatever she wants that it's in his power to give. If he could, he'd give her the world.


End file.
